Season 15 Premiere/Transcript
Part 1 (The story begins with a few flash towards. The heroes fight numerous New Ozai Society soldiers. An old enemy arrives.) Lothor: It's been a long time, Knights! (Another flash forward occurs with the heroes fighting a demon causing destruction and pollution in a rain forest. Brody is seen morphing into a Battlizer mode to battle the demonic being.) Brody: Whoa! Totally epic!!! (The next flash forward shows the heroes gaining new Zord combination: the Ninja Steel Ultrazord. Return to the present...) COOLAUTIZ AND 22 KINGDOMHEARTSFAN PRESENTS... David: Gah! I can't see two feet in front of me! Brody: '''You were supposed to bring lights, David. '''David: Yeah. Sorry. I didn't think it be this pitch black in here. Redbot: Hold on. I got it! A FIRE REBELLION STORY... (The lights turn on and reveal the old base used by the previous generation of the Knights of the Just.) David: Whoa. Daniel: This place was the base used by our Dads. They developed their tech and made their mission plans here. Hayley: This place looks like it's seen better days. Daniel: This place was attacked eleven years ago by the Settlement Defense Front. If we intend to continue with our mission, this city is the first part of it. (Mick looks at the place.) Mick: Look at all of these computers. (Looks at a console) This one served as a development console for the E-9s. It was their connection to the Morphin Grid. (Looks inside the workings) These wires are totally fried. But I might still be able to rebuild these servers. Cal: How? If I remember correctly, an energy round completely fried these things. Mick: We'll just put new wires in all of these and get new screens. It'll take me some.. hours. But I can get it done. Just bring me some equipment, and I'll start rebuilding right then and there. Cal: Well, Cloe did tell me that she and her friends consider you the "mechanical genius"... Okay. I'll help too! Mick: Great! Now, I need some fresh wires to replace the fried ones! Cal: On it (The heroes begin to rebuild the Safehouse. Meanwhile, Catherine is seen completing her new amplifier.) Catherine: Finally, my new amplifier is complete! (Puts it on) This should be more powerful than the last one. (All of a sudden, someone steps into the lab.) Catherine: Zeltrax. It's been a long time. Zeltrax: Not long enough. Catherine: Is that so? I have some unfinished business to take care of. My new amplifier will make quick work of those people hoarding my daughter. Zeltrax: Sorry to disappoint you, but you won't have a chance to use it! (Zeltrax fires lightning at Catherine, but Catherine uses her power to redirect the blast with ease. The blast hits Zeltrax. While Zeltrax tries to get up, Catherine starts to attack his mind.) Catherine: You will help me clear those boys away from my daughter, Zeltrax! And if you do, I'll leave you alone. That is.. if do the same of me. Zeltrax: Fine! I'll be your puppet for this time! (Catherine stops her attack) But be warned, you may control me, but you would never destroy me. (Zeltrax walks away and leaves.) Catherine: We'll see... (Catherine then takes notice of her family picture) .................. (Back in the human version of Canterlot, Daniel and Cloe are seen walking together.) Daniel: So, I plan on returning home in a few. Wanna come with? Cloe: Sure. I'd like to see how you mother and Phillip are doing. Daniel: Sounds good. (They start walking again. Suddenly, Cloe drops her badge accidentally. Daniel picks it up and hands it to Cloe. However, Cloe starts to hold Daniel's hand. The two blush.) Daniel: You know, I remember when we were just friends. But now it's.... Cloe: It's so weird... I mean the two of us have been friends forever and now we're... I'm honestly kinda scared. Daniel: Do you not want to do this? Cloe: No I do. I really do. But I'm scared that... We might hurt our friendship. I don't want that. Daniel: I can get that. But you know what? (Smiles with his blush still there) Nothing can ruin our friendship. Cloe: Well... (Smiles with her blush still there) You would be the best man on the subject of friendship. (Daniel and Cloe look at each other, and then close their eyes and lean forward going for a kiss. Suddenly, Daniel's Ninja Comm goes off, ruining the moment.) Daniel: Gah! (Answers Ninja Comm.) Yeah? Mick: Daniel, we got everything back online. But as soon as we did, we got a transmission from some guy named "General McDonnell". Daniel: Codename: KINGPIN. I know him. Put him through. ("Kingpin" cuts in.) "Kingpin": Knights, I'm glad I finally got a hold of you. We've been getting some abnormal readings from the city of Canterlot in past few months. One major reading just occurred at the mall within the past hour. Someone purchased a mirror from a vendor in the Mall. A speck of Equestrian Magic enchanted the mirror and transformed it into a item than can translate anything and anyone into limbo. The buyer is a girl named Juniper Montage, who recently had trouble at the local movie studio. We need you to take that mirror off her hands so she won't cause any damage with it. Kingpin out. (Transmission ends.) Daniel: She still at the Mall? Mick: Yeah. Systems are still reading. Her exposure to the Equestrian Magic had enabled us to track her. (Looks at the computer) Oh no. Daniel: What? Mick: Sunset Shimmer's friends are closing in on her position. They don't know she's there and Juniper Montage herself might not know her capabilities yet. I have Brody and the other's making their way over there. Daniel: We're on our way! (Daniel and Cloe rush to the Mall. At the mall theater, Juniper Montage looks at herself in the mirror she bought, seeing herself as a movie star.) ???: HEY!! (Juniper jumps and hides the mirror. She turns and sees Dr. Robotnik with Scratch and Grounder.) Robotnik: What is taking you so long?!! I demand entrance into my movie!!! Juniper: Sir, you didn't pay for your entry. Robotnik: WHAT?! I am Dr. Robotnik! I don't need to pay for entry! (To Scratch and Grounder) Chain that brat up! Scratch: As you wish, your vileness! (Scratch and Grounder move to restrain Juniper, but she points her mirror at them, sucking them in. Robotnik is shocked by this.) Robotnik: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Robotnik runs out of the theater. Six of the mane seven arrive.) Pinkie: Juniper Montage?! Applejack: What in tarnation are you doing here?! Pinkie: Were you invited to the "Daring Do" premiere?! That's exciting! No. Crazy! No. CONCERNING! NO! JUST NO!! (Calms down) No offense. (Brody arrives.) Juniper: I wasn't invited to the premiere. My Uncle Canter Zoom felt bad for firing me, so he pulled some strings and got me THIS job. Brody: So you work here now? Juniper: As little as possible. (Pushes popcorn from the counter and onto the floor.) (Daniel and Cloe arrive and greet Brody.) Brody: You do know you have to clean that up now, right? Also, if you hadn't tried sabotaging the movie production, you wouldn't be in this position. You could be celebrating with them (pointing at the mane six), or with us. Juniper: (Growls) This should be MY NIGHT! I would've found a way to be in the film if YOU ALL would've stayed out of it!! I would've been Daring Do! Everyone would've loved me!! SEE?!!! (The heroes look in the mirror. Nothing happens.) Cloe: See what? Juniper: Can't you see what's right under your noses?! (Growls) I just wish you all would go away and LEAVE ME ALONE!!!! (The mirror powers up and sucks six of the mane seven in. Brody, Daniel, and Cloe move away just in time. Juniper sees Fluttershy's hair clip, picks it up and looks in the mirror.) Juniper: Looks like I'm finally getting the hang of this! (Juniper sees her fantasy self in her mirror.) Juniper (Reflection): (Giggles) Hi me. Brody: We need to get that mirror off her hands. Daniel: Yeah. Sounds like it. (Brody and the others go to confront Juniper Montage.) Brody: This is going too far, Juniper! Hand over that mirror! Juniper: What makes you think I'll do that?! (Sunset Shimmer arrives with Starlight Glimmer, who had entered the human world from Equestria.) Sunset: Get down! (The two hide.) Sunset: It's Juniper Montage! Starlight: Oh no! Not Juniper Montage! ...Who is she? Sunset: She tried sabotaging the filming of the "Daring Do" movie, but.... What does she have with her? Starlight: Looks like some sort of mirror. Sunset: '''Looks like it's enchanted with Equestrian Magic. (Sees Brody, Cloe, and Daniel.) Looks like we might be lucky though. '''Starlight: I recognize them! That's Brody, Daniel, and Cloe! Speaking of which, can't Brody just morph and take the mirror from her? Sunset: It doesn't work that way, Starlight. You don't morph to attack. You morph to defend. Starlight: Oh. Yeah. I forgot. Sunset: (Seeing the situation escalating) I better get over there before Brody does end up morphing and blows his cover. (Sunset approaches Juniper, but before she could do anything, she is sucked into the mirror. In the other dimension with the others are stuck in, Sunset drops in.) Sci-Twi: Sunset Shimmer?! (The girls pic Sunset up.) Applejack: She got you too? Sunset: I guess. Well, at least we're all together. Fluttershy: (Notices everyone's geodes are glowing.) Um... girls? Sci-Twi: Yeah, but other than Brody, Cloe, and Daniel, no one know's we're here. And I'm worried Brody may have his hands full already. Fluttershy: Um... girls? Sunset: Starlight Glimmer knows. Sci-Twi: You let her come here?! Applejack: Are you sure Princess Twilight would approve of that? Sunset: I don't see why she wouldn't. Fluttershy: Um... girls? Rainbow Dash: Check it out!! Our geodes are glowing!! Fluttershy: That is what I was trying to tell you. (The geodes begin glowing brighter.) Sunset: They're glowing brighter. I think it's because all seven of us are together. (The energy from the geode shoots out of the mirror. The geodes magic then surround Juniper Montage and starts to transform her. The transformation completes and she looks at her reflection.) Juniper: Now everyone will recognize I'm a real star! Brody: That's not good. Part 2 (Juniper makes her way through the mall. Starlight follows her.) Brody: Starlight Glimmer?! (Brody, Daniel, and Cloe arrive.) Starlight: '''Glad you're here. Did you get a hold of Levi and the others? '''Daniel: Yeah. You weren't at the castle when we learned something about Levi. Starlight: '''Huh? '''Daniel: Later on. I'll contact Mick to get the others. But for now, what's the plan? Starlight: Well, I need to get that mirror away from her. (Juniper approaches people, in which she believes they're adoring her, but in truth she's scaring them off.) Brody: I'll distract her, you get that mirror. Starlight: Sounds good. (Brody and Starlight disperses. Daniel gets on his Ninja Comm.) Daniel: Mick, contact the others! Tell them to get to the mall ASAP. Mick: Redbot already did. They should be there soon. But Levi is gonna be a bit late. Daniel: Sounds good. (Juniper keeps going, however she sees Brody in her way.) Juniper: What do you think you're doing?! Brody: You wanna see a real star? I'll give you a real star! IT'S MORPHIN TIME! POWER STAR, LOCK IN!! (Locks his Power Star into his Morpher.) READY! NINJA SPIN!! (Spins his star and morphs.) POWER OF THE NINJA! NINJA STEEL RED!! (Brody readies himself with his Ninja Star Blade. Juniper tries to get him, but Brody moves out of the way.) Brody: Missed me! (Inserts Element Star onto his blade.) Element Star! (Spins the star) NINJA METAL ATTACK!! (Brody tries to tie Juniper up with chains, but Juniper gets a hold of the chain and starts to swing Brody around.) Brody: Whoa! Whoa!! WHOOOA!! PUT ME DOWN!! Juniper: Have it your way!! (Juniper tosses Brody into a kiosk. He is seen on the ground of the wreckage. Juniper tries to attack him, but all of a sudden...) Preston: I don't think so! (The other 4 main Rangers arrive, morphed.) Hayley: HEADS UP!! (Hayley uses the Ninja Forest Attack to whip the mirror out of Juniper's hands. The mirror falls on the ground and cracks, causing the limbo world the Humane 7 are trapped in to fall apart.) Brody: Hayley! Don't let it break! Hayley: Oh! Sorry! (Juniper rushes to retrieve the mirror, but Calvin picks it up first.) Calvin: Whoop! Too slow! (To Sarah) Heads up, Sarah! (Calvin tosses the mirror to Sarah. Sarah catches it.) Sarah: Got it!! (Juniper rushes towards Sarah.) Sarah: Hey Brody!! (Sarah tosses the mirror to Brody. Brody catches it.) Brody: You won't be getting this mirror back, Juniper. Juniper: GIVE IT BACK!!! Brody: Hey Presto! Think fast! (Brody tosses the mirror to Preston.) Preston: Some mirror hot potato!! (Preston catches the mirror, but it starts to stumble in his hands. Eventually, he accidentally drops it, causing it to crack more.) Daniel: PRESTON!!!! Preston: Sorry! (In the limbo, the Humane 7 struggle to keep from falling into nothing. Back in the physical world, Juniper approaches the Rangers. Preston picks up the mirror.) Juniper: YOU IDIOTS ARE STARTING TO ANNOY ME!!! BIG TIME!!!! Preston: I think we're in trouble!!! (Juniper picks up a kiosk with the intention to throw it. However, it is blasted at. Levi arrives with his morpher ready.) Daniel: Levi!! Brody: Great timing, bro!! Juniper: I heard of you!! Levi: GOLD NINJA POWER STAR! LOCK IN! (Locks his star into his morpher) READY! NINJA SPIN! (Spins the star and morphs into the Gold Ranger) RHYTHM OF THE NINJA! NINJA STEEL GOLD!! (Levi jumps into action. Juniper throws a sign at Levi.) Levi: ROCKSTORM BLAST!! (Levi blasts the sign with the Rockstorm Guitar.) Juniper: (Growls) Rangers: NINJA METAL ATTACK!! (The Rangers use chains to restrain Juniper.) Brody: LEVI! GO!! Levi: You got it, bro!! STORM STAR! TORNADO MODE!! (Readies the Rockstorm Guitar) NINJA TORNADO ATTACK!! (Levi sends a column of wind towards Juniper. Juniper is lifted and falls onto a kiosk. Juniper gets up, and then swipes the mirror.) Juniper: THAT'S IT!! I HAVE HAD IT!!!!! Brody: This isn't working! She's using all of the power of Sunset and her friends! That means we'll need everything we have! (Gideon arrives and throws the Ninja Fusion Star at the Rangers.) Brody: The Ninja Fusion Star! Gideon: Go for it!!!! Brody: YOU GOT IT!!! (Picks up the Ninja Fusion Star.) Ninja Fusion Star! Lock in!! (Locks in the star and spins it.) NINJA FUSION FURY! FINAL ATTACK!!! (Brody sends out numerous Star Blades at Juniper, which has her restrained. Brody then attacks her.) Brody: FUSION BLADES COMBINE!!! (Brody strikes Juniper. Juniper falls to the ground, but still alive.) Brody: Good! Maybe she can come to her senses! (Brody approaches Juniper.) Brody: Is fame really what you're looking for, or are you looking for something else? Juniper: Like what?!! (Juniper lunges at Brody, but Brody and Levi restrain her.) Levi: A friend. Juniper: Who would want to be MY friend?!! Brody: Anyone of us. Me, my brother here, Preston, Calvin, Mick, or anyone that you see here. Juniper: You would? Why?!! Starlight: Because we understand you, Juniper. You think getting revenge is gonna make you feel better, but it's not. Please! Don't end up making a mistake that you'll regret for the rest of your life! Juniper: But I already made too many mistakes! What I've done is... is.. unforgivable! Brody: Wrong. We'll forgive you, Juniper. But first... (picks up the mirror) I'd would like for you to free our friends. (The limbo dimension continues to fall apart. Juniper then takes the mirror from Brody.) Juniper: I... I wish I could make up for my mistakes. (The mirror glows. The limbo world completely falls apart, and the Humane 7 fall. However, they are transported back to the human world, along with Scratch and Grounder. Sunset and the others get back up.) Sunset: Starlight! You did it!! (Everyone looks at Starlight.) Starlight: Well, so much for laying low. Brody: Yeah. Princess Twilight would understand that... Wait. Does Mick know you're here? Starlight: That shapeshifting guy that was with you at the castle? (Juniper looks at herself in what remains of the mirror. She then looks at the heroes.) Juniper: I am so sorry. Sunset: It's okay. We've all been there. Juniper: Really? Starlight: I convinced a town of ponies to give up their talents so they wouldn't feel so special. Sci-Twi: Overpowered by magic I couldn't control, creating a rift between two worlds, nearly destroying both of them in the process Sunset: Turning an entire school into my own personal zombie army in hopes of conquering a distant pony world. (Juniper looks confused.) Pinkie: Wow. We are a reeeeeaaally forgiving group. (The heroes laugh.) Brody: That's for sure. (Approaches Juniper) Juniper... (Hold out his hand and then demorphs) Are we good? (Juniper looks at Brody's hand and then shakes it.) Juniper: Yeah. I think we are. (Jack, Marion, and David arrive.) David: Mick told us to... (David looks at Juniper Montage.) David: This is Juniper Montage? She doesn't look that menacing. Brody: Already taken care of. She just... needs some friends. David: Yeah... Sounds... sounds good. (The heroes then begin to leave.) Daniel: (Snickers) Do you already have a thing for her? David: Zip it, dude. Daniel: C'mon. Don't fight it. (Back at the Safehouse, the Ninja Nexus Prism shows a vision of a spaceship in the appearance of a lion.) Redbot: Look. Another vision. Looks like some sort of spaceship. Mick: It's from the Lion Galaxy. Redbot: What do you think it means? Mick: I don't know... yet. (The heroes arrive with Juniper Montage. Mick goes to greet her.) Mick: Welcome to our base! Juniper: You're not mad at me? Mick: Nope. Brody told me that you were just.. misguided. I may be able to help you with all of that. Brody: I told Juniper that she's welcome to join the team. Mick: Good. We can use all the help we can get. Gideon: Count me in, too. Sentinel should be in this area in a few days. Mick: This is good. Brody: Hey. How about we finally get settled in here? We never got that chance yet. Mick: Uh, yeah! Sounds good. (To Starlight) And Starlight, Princess Twilight says you can stay here a few days longer. Starlight: Sounds good. (The heroes begin to settle in.) LOTM: FIRE REBELLION: SEASON 15 TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 15 Category:Transcripts Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 15